Trials of Love
by keelykelly
Summary: After a large misunderstanding that leaves Corinne feeling crushed, she and her friends leave to go attend Liana and Alexa's wedding, not knowing that the trials were going to get harder. Sequel to Connected and Kingdom of my Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay... real quick author's note! This is the third installment to a Triology... that doesn't have a name. Anyways, if you are just starting to read fanficts or my fanficts, I would _highly _recommend you go back and read Connected and Kingdom of my Heart first! It'll keep things from getting confusing in this story ;) Laterz!)**

It was a bright, sunshiny day. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees.

It was the perfect day for a balloon ride. They had been flying for quite awhile and was now preparing for the infamous spill landing.

Corinne sighed as she watched the ground come closer "Someday, you should _really _figure out how to land this thing."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Louis answered teasingly.

Corinne rolled her eyes but couldn't quite hide the smile that crept across her face.

About six months ago, Louis had been thought dead, thanks to a now incarcerated Count Draco Sournois, who had been planning on taking the throne.

But Louis had written a will, making Corinne the queen. After a long argument, they had agreed that Corinne would go through some training, complements of Sournois, and see if she proved worthy in the end.

Well, to make a long story short, Sournois ended up arrested and Louis returned to France _after _Corinne had been crowned. But she had tweaked with the papers so that Louis could take the throne back if he should come back alive. And he did.

But, ever since then Louis had been teasing her by calling her 'Your Highness' and 'Your Majesty' and whatnot.

Corinne pulled herself out of the reverie and noticed that she had been messing with the ring she had found when she'd thought Louis was dead. A piece of paper with a marriage proposal had been in the ring box with it. And an inscription on the inside read: _My Musketeer, My Queen, My love._

Louis hadn't asked her to marry him. But she still wore the ring. She just couldn't bring herself to take it off.

"Brace for landing." Louis said from where he was attempting to steer the thing.

A moment later, the basket scraped bottom and... stayed upright.

Corinne let out a slow breath of air "I can't believe it. You..." but she was suddenly cut off as the balloon overturned and sent them tumbling to the ground "Never mind." she laughed.

"I have _got _to find a way to fix that." Louis chuckled.

"Nah. Makes it fun." She pushed herself back to her feet then watched Louis get up "Let me guess, you'll send Treville to get it."

"Naturally." he held his hand out to her "Shall we?"

She easily slid her hand into his and they started back towards the castle together.

"You know, Treville still talks about how well you handled all that torture Sournois put you through." He smiled down at her "You made a great queen."

She chuckled "I was queen for like... thirty minutes."

"Or maybe you always were."

She looked up at him curiously "What does that mean?"

"_Why don't you just tell her? Or ask her?" _his brain screamed, instead he looked down at her and smiled "I need to talk to you when you get back from town patrol, okay?"

"Okay." she grinned "Is it important?"

A mischievous glint came to his eyes "Isn't it always?" then he spun her around and pulled her into his arms.

She raised an eyebrow "You know I hate dancing."

He just winked at her "I know." then, the moment quickly turned into one of their regular inopportune dance sessions. It happened quite often and just about anywhere. Balloon, throne room, court yard. Even on the stairs.

But Louis couldn't seem to help himself and Corinne _did _enjoy it even though she would _never _admit it. She found herself mentally thanking Nicholas for his dance lessons often.

"**You're late." Renee **said with a false scowl.

"Blame Louis." Corinne answered as she jumped into her sadde.

"You know," Aramina grinned "You can always refuse his dance offers."

Corinne stared at her "How...?"

Viveca snorted "How could we _not _know?" she rolled her eyes "You two dance everywhere and anytime."

"Do not." Corinne retorted.

"Yeah-huh." Renee smirked "We can be cleaning and he'll just walk over, grab you hand and spin you right into his arms and you're gone."

Corinne knew her face was turning red as she leaned forward to adjust her horse's bridle.

"It's okay, Corinne." Aramina said with a smile "We all love watching you." she lowered her voice "Even Treville smiles when he sees you two."

That didn't help the heat that was already crawling up her cheeks.

"But honestly," Rene said as she turned her horse towards the stable entrance "When is he going to ask you to marry him."

"I was just about to ask that myself." Viveca added.

Corinne shrugged as they rode out into sunlight "Who says he's going to?"

Renee reached across the small gap between them and picked up the blond's right hand and pointed the ring at her "That." she shook her head "You've been wearing that thing for six months! Why hasn't he just..."

"Renee!" Corinne hissed "Sh!"

"Yeah, best let the subject drop." Aramina said quietly "We don't want people overhearing."

Corinne chuckled slightly and shook her head. But she had to admit, she was wondering when he was finally going to just ask her. They'd sorta talked about it several times. And by 'sorta' I mean, Louis would bring up the subject of her being queen and whatnot. Well, she'd find out later... hopefully.

**It was late **by time they got back to their apartment, but Corinne hurriedly took care of her horse and headed for the castle.

"Have fun!" Viveca called after her.

When the blond was out of earshot Renee looked over at the other two and grinned "You think it's this time?"

"It _has _to be!" Aramina gushed, then she did a giddy little dance "Our friend is gonna marry the king!"

Then they all laughed and headed for their apartment.

**Corinne walked into **the castle and headed for the throne room where Louis generally was. But she was completely unprepared for what greeted her when she entered the room.

Louis was kneeling on the floor, a small black box in his hand. A girl that was about twenty years old with brown hair let out a happy "YES!" then threw her arms around Louis' neck, almost knocking him over. The glint of a ring on her finger caught Corinne's attention immediately.

Her heart caught in her throat. It couldn't be... But it was. It was all too obvious.

Just then Louis spotted her and smiled brightly "Corinne. I want you to meet..."

She bit her lip then spun around and ran back out the doors and slammed them behind her. She backed up against the doors her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Corinne?" Louis' voice called through the door as he tried to push it open, but she was keeping him from doing so.

She shook her head slightly. She wanted to say she didn't care. That it didn't matter. But her heart was crumbling. And it hurt.

She slowly slid down to the floor and leaned back into the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note that had been left for her in Louis' will:

_Dear Corinne_

_If you are reading this letter, then something must have happened and made you queen before I could do it the right way._

…_.._

_I love you, just in case I never got around to telling you. I love you and I always have._

_Just remember, you are now Queen to the people, just as you have always been to me._

She shook his head as she wadded up the letter and tears began to course down her cheeks. She slammed the note down on the floor then pushed herself to her feet and took off running. Where, she didn't know. She just had to go somewhere.

"**It's been long **enough." Renee mumbled. It had been about three hours since Corinne had headed for the castle "I expected her to be in here jumping up and down by now."

"Patience." Aramina said as she tossed the mail to their rightful owners.

Just then, Corinne came walking in the door. Everyone fell silent as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

The three looked at each other confused. What had happened?

Aramina looked down at an envelope in her hand and held it out to Corinne "For you."

The blond took it without a word and opened it. A _very _small smile came to her face as she read it.

_Dear Corinne's_

_I know you're probably really busy, _

_but I wanted you to know that Jeremy, me, Alexa and Ian are getting married in two weeks._

_I wish you could be here. It would just make everything so much more... special._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Liana._

Corinne folded the letter back and looked up at her friends "How would you three like to go on trip with me?"

Renee raised a confused eyebrow "A trip?"

"To Liana's wedding." Corinne answered.

"What about our job?" Viveca asked slowly.

"We've been musketeers for three years without taking a vacation. I'm sure Treville won't mind." she swiped a blond lock from her face "Besides I... need to go. Whether you go with me or not."

Aramina smiled "We know what happens when you go somewhere alone. We're coming."

Corinne managed a relieved smile "Thank you." then she turned to start getting ready.

The other three looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe they'd get the story later.

Twenty minutes later, they were riding out of the castle grounds.

Corinne glanced back at the castle for a split second before she shook her head and kicked her horse forward. Only time would tell if she ever came back.

**(Okay, I am _totally _stuck in Twisted Fate. Sorry! I'll update it as I can. I think Smokey went on strike :) Anyhoo... Laterz!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sing it again!" Melody begged.

Liana sat back on her heels and chuckled "We've sung it a million times!"

"But I just love it!" Melody responded "Pleeeeese!"

Alexa dusted her hands off on her skirt "We'd better listen to the muse."

Liana shook her head "Okay." then she started singing the song that had long since become her and Alexa's life song:

_**It's so rare to find a friend like you.**_

Alexa - _**Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue**_

Liana - _**The way we talk, the things you'd say.**_

Alexa - _**The way you make it all okay**_

Liana - _**and how you know all of my jokes**_

_**but you laugh anyways!**_

Both - _**If I could wish for one thing I'd take the smile that you bring**_

_**Wherever you go in this world I'll come along**_

Melody started bobbing her head to the music as the girls continued picking their flowers.

_**Together we dream the same dream **_

_**forever I'm here for you you're here for me**_

_**Oh-whoa-oh two voices one song**_

Liana and Alexa laughed, then another voice continued singing, causing Liana to sit straight up:

_**Now every day is something new**_

She spun around and looked to where four figures on horses were almost at their gate.

_**and any path we take I'm looking forward too**_

Liana stood up, a bright smile coming to her face and started to sing along, causing Corinne to smile.

_**The way we try and never quit**_

_**the way that all the pieces fit**_

Aramina, Viveca and Renee were looking their friend curiously.

_**the way we know the parts by heart**_

_**and sing out loud.**_

Liana was now walking towards the girls.

_**If I could wish for one thing I'd take the smile that you bring**_

_**With you by my side I can't go wrong!**_

Corinne slipped out of her saddle and approached the girl.

_**Now I have all that I need**_

_**And the sweetest sound will always be**_

_**Oh-whoa-oh two voices one song**_

Now the two blonds were face to face.

_**Oh-whoa-oh two voices one song**_

Then they quickly hugged.

"I can't believe you're here!" Liana laughed.

"I couldn't resist!" Corinne answered then she whispered "How's it goin' sis?"

Liana simply chuckled then the two girls separated.

"Hope you don't mind," Corinne said as she pointed to her friends "I brought some tag-alongs."

"We can make room." Liana waved Alexa over "Alexa, these are Corinne's friends, Aramina, Viveca and Renee. Girls this is Alexa."

"I can't believe you remember us." Renee commented.

"I know, it's been forever since I've seen you!"

Corinne laughed "It's only been six months."

"I know. Forever!"

"Glad y'all could get away." Alexa said "It'll be fun to have a few more guests at the wedding. How long did it take to get here?"

"Two weeks." Viveca answered "Longest two weeks of my life."

"We needed a vacation." Corinne said with a slight shrug "This seemed like the perfect opportunity and excuse."

Liana slightly raised an eyebrow as she observed her twin. Something... wasn't quite right. She turned to Alexa "Why don't you take the three in and get them settled. Show them the dresses and whatnot. I... want to show Corinne something."

"Alright." Alexa nodded.

Liana grabbed Corinne's wrist and pulled her around to the back of the house. When they were completely out of earshot of the others she stopped "What's wrong?"

Corinne raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Something's bothering you." Liana stated "What happened?"

Corinne sighed "I was hoping to get _away _from it because... I was just so stupid. That's all."

"Corinne. Tell me what happened!"

It was a long moment before the musketeer answered "He's engaged. To some girl I don't recall ever meeting."

Liana's eyes widened "Engaged!?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. Engaged or betrothed."

"_Engaged._"Corinne shook her head "I walked in at the end of the proposal."

Liana shook her head in confusion "Could it have been a misunderstanding?"

"How hard is it to misunderstand the king down on one knee holding a small velvet box and a girl screaming 'YES!' throwing her arms around his neck and she's wearing a nice shiny diamond ring?"

Liana opened her mouth to respond then quickly clamped it back shut. Then she shook her head "There... isn't. I don't guess."

Corinne shrugged again "I was just... wrong. About everything." she sighed and leaned back into a tree "I thought that... I mean we..." she sighed and rubbed her forehead "I saw something that just wasn't there. And I don't know how."

Liana shook her head "But... he kissed you!"

Corinne froze "How did you know that?"

"I watched, okay?" Liana quickly shook off the question "What about him leaving France to you? What about that note?" she grabbed Corinne's hand and held it up between them "What about this?"

Corinne stared at the ring. It seemed to mock her. It seemed to scream 'you fell for someone who would never really care!' she jerked her hand back down and shook her head "I don't know, Liana. Maybe at one time he did. Or thought he did. But now..." she shook her head again "I should have known it would never work. Kings don't go for farm girls like me." she leaned her head back into the tree "Hopefully the time here will help be enough to figure out what to do when I go back."

"You're going to go back?" Liana asked incredulously "Really?"

"Liana, I have to." Corinne looked at her twin "When I first left I didn't think I would. But now... I worked too hard to become a musketeer. I can't let him take that away." she sighed and closed her eyes "Even though I'll be serving Louis and his new wife."

Liana slowly shook her head "I'm... sorry."

Corinne managed a small smile "What could you possibly have done? I'd fallen for Louis _long _before I ever met you."

Liana sighed. She couldn't believe this had happened! She'd seen her sister and the king together! She'd seen the sparks and... everything. What had made him change?

**Two weeks Earlier**

Louis was waiting for Corinne to get back. He'd finally decided he was going to do it. He was going to ask her to marry him. The good part was, he knew she was going to say yes. The ring she'd been wearing for the past six months gave him a pretty good indication.

"Okay. _Who _do you want me to meet again?" Louis' cousin, Janette, asked.

Janette had come in earlier upon Louis' request.

"Corinne." Louis answered.

"The musketeer girl?" Janette smiled "Why?"

"Because, I think you'll like her."

"And what does that matter?"

"Because you're a highly respected queen and I would love your input." He grinned, his hand messing with the ring box in his pocket.

"And plus you want to know how my Fiance asked me, right?" She grinned mischievously.

Louis froze "What makes you say that?"

"Because of what you have in your pocket!" she made a grab for his hand, but he jumped back. But as he yanked his hand from his pocket, the box tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry!" Janette gasped "I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay." Louis chuckled as he knelt down to get it "But you're right." he picked up the box and looked up at her "I'm going to ask her to marry me today."

"YES!" Janette squealed then she threw her arms around his neck and whispered "It's about time!"

Louis chuckled as he was nearly knocked off balance. Then from the corner of his eye he spotted something bright pink. He stood to his feet and turned to face the girl "Corinne!" he took a step towards her "I want you to meet..." But she spun around and ran back out the doors.

He looked over at Janette as the doors to the room slammed. Then he ran after the blond, but when he tried to push the door open, it wouldn't budge "Corinne?" he called, hoping she was still close enough to hear. He pushed on the door again, but it may as well have been locked.

"Is everything... okay?" Janette asked slowly.

Louis turned to face her and shrugged "I... what happened?" he ran a hand through his hair. He had _never _seen that look on her face before. He shook his head "I'll be back." then he walked out the door.

Janette frowned "I thought the door was locked."

_~*~*~***Trials of Love***~*~*_

A few hours later, he came back and shook his head "I couldn't find her." he rubbed the back of his neck "I don't understand what happened."

"I think I do." Janette said slowly "Louis, she walked in when I hugged you."

He looked at her confused "I don't..."

"You were holding the ring box!" She interrupted "You were kneeling. _I _said 'yes' and I've got" she waved her hand at him "This."

Louis eyed widened in horror "You don't think she..."  
"How could she _not?_" Janette shook her head "She wouldn't be jumping to conclusions either."

Louis dropped his face into his hands "No!" he turned around and took off running "I _have _to find her!" he ran to the Musketeer training grounds and found Treville "Captain!"

Treville bowed "Your Majest..."

"Where's Corinne?" Louis interrupted.

The Captain stared at him confused "You don't know? She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She and the girls left town." Treville watched as the young king's eyes widened "Said they were going to that girl Liana's wedding."

Louis ran his hands to the top of his head "No!" then he turned around and slowly walked back to the castle.

**(I LIIIIVE! I promise I didn't die! At least... I don't think I did... nope. Still have a pulse :) Sorry if took FOREVER to update. Talk about NO internet. :P So I decided to go ahead and update Twisted Fate too as payment for making all of youz wait for sooooo looooooooooog. Laterz!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"The dresses are lovely." Viveca said thoughtfully.

Alexa shrugged "I wish they could be better, but we don't have much."

A slow grin spread across Viveca's face "I brought some extra... accessories. May I?"

"Sure."

Renee groaned "Say goodbye to the dresses as you know them."

"Are you sure you have time?" Alexa asked slowly "I mean, we're getting married the day after tomorrow."

"Oh don't worry." Viveca waved her off "They'll be done in plenty of time."

"I'd hate for you to have..."

"Nonsense!" Aramina laughed "You're doing Viveca a favor."

"Well." Alexa shrugged "Alright."

"What's up?" Liana asked as she and Corinne stepped into the house.

"Uh-oh." Corinne said as she spotted Viveca looking over the dresses "I should have warned you about that."

"She can have fun." Liana laughed "As long as they're still in one piece in two days at noon."

"So," Aramina asked as she plopped down in a chair "How many guests are you going to have?"

"Well," Alexa shrugged slightly "You four, the inn keeper, Melody and the preacher."

"That's all?"

"Mm-hm."

"But it's fine." Liana added "Small's good."

"I offered the diamond castle," Melody said, making herself known for the first time "But they didn't want to lead too many people there. So... turns out she was right."

"Where are the troublesome twins?" Corinne asked with a grin.

"They should be here for dinner, actually." Liana answered, glancing at a small clock that was sitting on their small table "We're going to have a full house."

Corinne sat down on one of the beds "So... where's the other couple going to live?"

Liana pointed towards the back "Ian and Jeremy have built another small cottage, much like this one, back in the woods." she picked up her and Alexa's guitar's and handed one to Corinne then went and sat down on Alexa's bed, since Corinne was on hers.

Corinne absently began to strum the instrument.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Aramina asked.

"Well..." Liana smiled sheepishly as she joined Corinne in playing "We're not... exactly."  
"You're not going on a honeymoon!?" Aramina gasped "Why on earth not!?"

"We don't have much." Alexa answered "We're content to just stay here."

Viveca smiled mischievously "You could always take a honeymoon to Paris. I hear it's romantic this time of year."

Corinne gritted her teeth slightly.

Aramina frowned as she looked at her blond friend "Corinne?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." Corinne smiled "It's just been a long trip." then she looked up at Alexa "Hey tell them the story you two told me about the Diamond Castle."

"Diamond?" Viveca perked up "I think I'm going to like this."

"Also sounds mystical." Aramina added "Speak."

"Okay," Alexa said as she faced the small group "It was pretty much a normal day. All we had to eat was bread and jam."

"And jam and bread." Liana added.

"So we headed to town to sell our flowers..."

As everyone was occupied listening to Alexa's tale, Liana looked over at Corinne and cocked her head slightly as if saying _"You didn't tell them?"_

Corinne shook her head.

Liana raised an eyebrow _"Why not?"_

Corinne shrugged and sent her a sad smile _"I didn't know how."_

Liana's head cocked a little further to the side _"Aren't they your best friends?"_

Corinne nodded then slightly nodded towards Aramina. Then rolled her eyes _"Romance freak."_

Liana nodded _"Ah."_ then she grinned and shrugged slightly _"Why did you tell me?"_

The same smile crossed Corinne's face and she raised her eyebrows _"Because it would appear you can read my mind."_

Both girls burst out laughing, causing everyone else to send them curious looks.

"Whats so funny about a poor old lady?" Aramina demanded.

"Nothing." Corinne chuckled, turning her attention back to the instrument in her lap.

Melody was slightly nodding her head back and forth "I like that tune your two are playing. What is it?"

Liana chuckled "No clue. We're just playing."

Renee walked over to a roll of blankets that had been on the back of her horse and carefully unrolled it then held up her violin "Never leave home without it."

Melody smiled then pulled out her flute "Do you mind?"

"Nope." Liana shook her head "Go ahead."

"I'm getting busy." Viveca said as she walked over to the dresses "It'll be nice to have work music. Aramina, will you help me?"

"With wedding dresses? Of course!" Aramina quickly ran over to assist her.

"Alexa. I'll need you to make sure I don't mess with the sizes."

Alexa nodded "Okay."

Liana resumed strumming her guitar following Corinne's lead. It didn't take long for Melody to find them, Renee jumped right in.

A few moments later, Liana started singing:

"_**What makes a river flow?**_

_**Open the leaves of trees as they grow.**_

_**It's wings of a world that's just out of view"**_

Then Corinne sang:

_**wonder is all around**_

_**raising each breeze each seed in the ground**_

_**If you only believe then the magic is true**_

_**just like the magic in you."**_

Both - _**Though your light may feel small now**_

_**and dreams can seem so far.**_

_**You never know a simple glow can light brand new star**_

A very small smile crossed Corinne's face.

'_**Cause every heart is the perfect part of nature's great design**_

_**And who you are can shine.**_

Alexa smiled slightly "It's tempting to be jealous."

"I know." Aramina smiled "But it just seems right for them to be bouncing off of each other."

Corinne - _**Now you are on your way**_

_**waking to see what treasures await**_

Both – _**And**_ **_your finding the joy in everything_**

Liana - _**trusting in how you feel**_

_**hopes becomes dreams and dreams become real**_

Both - _**with the help you give and the beauty you bring**_

Corinne - _**winter is turning to spring**_

Liana was relieved to see Corinne start smiling completely as they sang the chorus again.

Corinne_** \- even in the dark just keep on trying**_

Both - _**suddenly the world is bright!**_

Corinne couldn't help but smile now. Liana had been right, Music worked wonders for a person.

_**Though your light may feel small now**_

_**and dreams can seem so far.**_

_**You never know a simple glow can light brand new star**_

_**'Cause every heart is the perfect part of nature's great design**_

_**And who you are,no matter who you are, can shine.**_

_Liana – _**You know you can shine.**

Slowly the music faded away leaving a silence in the room.

Melody sat down her flute and clapped "I think the Diamond Castle just got another gem! Wait til I tell the others I as here when the song was created!"

Corinne chuckled slightly and sat down the guitar "I'll be right back. I forgot to grab my saddle bag." then she stood and walked out the door.

"I wish she'd just spill!" Renee groaned "Liana, have you _any _clue what's wrong?"

Liana bit her lip "Uh... I'd better let her tell when she's ready?"

"Wait, she told you?" Viveca asked incredulously "We've been trying to coax it out of her for the entire trip! How did you get her to talk?"

Liana shrugged "She just did."

"Wow." Aramina shook her head "You must be really good." she leaned back and looked out the window "We figure it has something to do with the King, but we're not sure what."

"We'll find out when she gets mad." Renee added.

"Mad?" Liana asked slowly.

"Yeah." Viveca nodded "Sometimes when something starts bothering Corinne, she gets mad trying to pretend it doesn't matter."

Alexa chuckled "Liana does that too."

"_Well," _Liana thought _"We **are **twins."_

_~*~*~***Trials of Love***~*~*_

"Louis!" Janette sighed "Please quit pacing!"

Louis stopped and looked at her "Sorry. I can't..." he shook his head "It's been two weeks! Where is she?"

"Doesn't take two weeks just to get out there?" Janette asked.

Louis sighed "Yes." he walked over to a window and peered out "What if she doesn't come back?" he looked back at his cousin, the expression on his face tore at her heart "You saw that look. She was torn... completely." he ran his through his hair "And I did it. I know she'd been expecting that proposal for months, and then... and then she saw me giving it to someone else even though I didn't!"

Janette shook her head "Louis, why did you wait so long? Why didn't you propose months ago? When everyone thought you would?"

Louis let out a long deep breath "I was trying to give her a chance to settle down. I mean, six months ago she was queen of France because everyone thought I was dead. She'd been shot in the side by an arrow and had almost died." for probably the tenth time that day, he once again raked his hand through his hair "I was giving her a chance to recover completely and catch back up before I sprung something new on her."

Janette nodded in understanding "I think she could understand that. And I think it's a very sweet notion."

Louis looked back out the window for a moment for turning back to his cousin "What if I've lost her for good?"

Janette bit her bottom lip "I'm sure there's a way you can get her back, Louis."

"But what if I can't? Corinne is the most... stubborn, hard headed... quickest tempered girl I know." he shook his head and sighed "She means the world to me, Janette. I _can't _lose her."

The young queen tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear and stood from her seat "Come on, Louis. It's lunch time and you _need _to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Louis answered quietly.

"You've been saying that for the past fourteen days!" Janette grabbed his arm "You _have _to eat, Cousin. I'm serious!"

Louis was completely powerless to stop her from dragging his from the room. But as they stepped out the door, something against the wall caught his attention "Hey, wait a minute."

"No distractions!" Janette said firmly.

"No, really." Louis pulled himself free and grabbed the piece of paper from the floor and unwadded it. It only took his a second to recognize it as the letter he had left for Corinne in his will _"She really thinks I've jilted her." _he thought. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at his cousin "Janette, I'm going after her."

"What!?" the girl gasped "But..."

"She's told me how to get there before." he cut her off "I _have _to find her. I just have to." with that he turned and headed for the front entrance "Cover for me til I get back."

"How can I cover for you for a month!?" Janette called after him, but he was already out the door "Men! Do they _ever _think anything through?"

**(Super-Prince! Dun dun de duuun! Alright, anyhoo. I do _not _own that song up there. It's Disney 'Shine' from Tinkerbell! Which one? Not too sure. But it _is_ guaranteed to get stuck in you head! Well, back to business. The wait is over! This story is now being continued!**

**Laterz!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Liana had just sat a platter of steaming food on the table when a loud shout came from outside the cabin "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Oooh." Aramina sighed "I have missed that accent!"

Corinne chuckled as she swung open the door "Hi Ian. Hi Jeremy."

Ian grinned "Hello Liana."

That just made Corinne laughed and shake her head.

Jeremy stared at her fore his face exploded into a full smile "Connie!"

She placed her hands on her hips "Jerry!"

"Hey, no offense intended, _Corinne_."

"None was taken, _Jeremy._"

Liana laughed as she stepped up beside Corinne "You two had better come in before the food gets cold."

"Or eaten." Corinne looked over her shoulder "Those girls could eat a cow."

When Ian and Jeremy stepped into the house the other three musketeers froze.

"When you said twins I had no idea." Vivea mumbled.

Renee's eyebrows raised as she looked from Ian and Jeremy to Viveca and Alexa, to Melody to Aramina then to Corinne and Liana. Then she threw her hands into the air "That's it! I am having a too many look-alikes complex!"

Aramina crossed her arms and smiled "So this is the group that got Corinne playing the guitar and singing."

Corinne rolled her eyes "And here we go."

"I never thought she'd _ever _find an interest in music!" Aramina suddenly exploded "And now she's _writing _songs!"

Corinne whirled around "How did you know that?"

Renee smirked "Never fall asleep on the desk with the lyrics under your elbow."

Corinne groaned bu didn't say another word.

"Alright." Ian said "Introductions please." as soon as they were all quickly made he nodded "Well, I'm Ian, as you all know."

"And I'm hungry." Jeremy added "Let's eat."

"The day after tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Corinne smiled as she sat back down on the bed.

"Yep, it is." Jeremy nodded "Can't wait."

Alexa shook her head "It's... so hard to believe."

"Tell me about it." Liana chuckled quietly "Well, let's eat. Did you boys bring your guitars?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jeremy responded.

After dinner the two boys grabbed their electric blue guitars and rejoined the girls inside. With the four guitars, Renee's violin and Melody's flute, it turned into quite the musical... while Viveca was still using Alexa as a mannequin and 'fixing' the dresses.

"Whoa-ho!" Ian laughed as they ended a lively number "You can tear up that violin, Renee!"

"Thank you." Renee did a slight bow "That's why I always carry extra strings."

"Well, it's getting late." Jeremy sat down his guitar "Mind if we leave these here?"

"Go ahead." Liana smiled "You'll be coming back anyways."

Corinne shifted uncomfortably. She could see that familiar sparkle in their eyes... the ones she thought she'd seen in Louis.

"We will see you ladies the day after tomorrow." Ian walked over to Alexa and kissed her hand "Til then."

"Bye Ian." Alexa laughed.

Corinne sighed as the two boys left the house _"I wish you the best, Sis." _she thought _"I really do."_

_~*~*~***Trials of Love***~*~*_

Janette paced the throne room torn between covering for her cousin and her worry for him. There would be very few people in the world who _didn't _know he was the king and several who would love to get their hands on him for one reason or another. She looked out the window at the dark sky couldn't take it anymore "Captain!" she called.

A moment later Treville walked into the throne room and bowed "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Louis' gone." she blurted out.

"What!?" Treville exclaimed "How long?"

"Since this morning. He..."

"I must alert the musketeers!" then he ran out the door.

Janette bit her lip ""Maybe I should have said he _left.\_" she sighed "Oh well... I just hope they find him."

_~*~*~***Trials of Love***~*~*_

Two days later, Liana took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress "I cannot believe this is happening."

Corinne laughed "You'd better believe it. It's a little late to get cold feet."

"I'm not getting cold feet." Liana retorted then she smiled "I'm glad you came."  
"Me too."

Renee stepped into the room that the Inn keeper had allowed them to use to get ready for the wedding "We're all ready. All we're waiting for is the grooms."

Alexa frowned "They're not here?"

Liana shook her head "Didn't they sleep here last night?"

"Yeah."

Corinne glanced around "Do you know which room?"

"Ask the Inn keeper." Alexa suggested "He should know."

Corinne nodded and left the room, a dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

"The twin brother?" the Innkeeper shook his head "I haven't seen them today... or last night."

"Thank you." Corinne said quietly then she returned to the room "He hasn't seen them."

"They'll show up." Alexa said "We'll just wait."

Three hours later, Liana sighed and stood up from her seat "It's useless to keep sitting here." she pulled her hair out of the bun that Viveca has so carefully put it into "They're not coming."

**(…... um... well... I did not see that one coming. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows everyone! Laterz!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Corinne's eyes slowly flickered open then she sat up and suppressed a yawn remembering what had happened. The wedding. The no shows. Then they'd gone back to the cottage. Not a word had been passed between the girls then a few hours later Corinne had fallen asleep leaning on the table.

She looked around the room. Alexa and Viveca were in Alexa's bed, their heads at separate ends. Aramina and Renee were the same way in Liana's bed. Then she saw Liana standing at the small counter quietly jamming some bread "Hey. You alright?"

Liana spun around to face her, a look of determination set on her featured.

Corinne's eyebrows lowered "Liana..."

"Corinne, something must have happened." Liana interrupted "They wouldn't have bailed on their own wedding."

"Unless they think they're pulling a prank." Corinne answered "You and I both know Ian would do that."

"But Jeremy wouldn't." Liana shook her head "I'm _sure _of it."

"But what if they just got cold feet?" Corinne asked slowly.

"Why would they get cold feet?"

"Why do men do anything they do?" Corinne sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"I think something happened to them." Liana stated "There has to be a _reason _they didn't show up. We've _got _to find them, Corinne."

"Liana." Corinne shook her head "I don't think..."

"Corinne." Liana walked over to the table placed her palms flat on the top "Whether it's to save them or kill them, I want to find them." she stared at her twin for a long moment "Are you going to help me?"

Corinne was quiet for a few second before she sighed "You know I will."

Liana let out a relieved breath "Good. Because I have _no _idea how to start."

"And you think I do?" Corinne laughed.

Liana raised an eyebrow "Don't you do this all the time?"

"Finding _normal_ people, yeah." the other blond responded "Not finding a set of mischievous twin musicians with a habit of getting people mad at them."

"Point for you." Liana dropped into the chair across from her "So... how do we start?"

"Well," Corinne thought for a moment before continuing "The Inn keeper said that they never made it to the hotel that night. So, if something happened, it would have happened between here and there."

Liana nodded in agreement "So let's go." she had just started to raise from her seat when a loud knock sounded on the door.

The other four girls were instantly awake and on their feet, Alexa moving a little slower, but still awake.

When Liana opened the door she frowned at the sight of the older Musketeer "Uh... Corinne. It's your Captain."

Corinne walked over to the door "Captain? What are you doing here?"

"The King is missing."

"What!?" all six girls exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" Corinne exclaimed "How is it that _four _girls can keep dibs on him but when they leave one _hundred _men can't keep track of him?"

"All that matters right now is that we find him." Treville said calmly "Queen Janette is frantic."

Corinne sucked in a deep breath "Queen?" she said quietly.

"Yes." Treville nodded "Now you girls have the biggest success at finding him when he disappears. We _really _need you."

Liana looked over at the other blond "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Corinne looked over at her and smiled slightly "If you're thinking that if we find Ian and Jeremy we'll find Louis, no. _I _was thinking how I'm going to kill a musketeer force when we get back to Paris."

Liana chuckled "I was thinking the first thought."

Corinne shook her head "We'll see what we can do, Captain. Did... Queen... Janette say what may have happened?"

"She mentioned something about heading west." Treville answered as he walked out to his horse and mounted up "Find him quickly. The fate of France is in your hands." then he turned and rode away.

"Why does he have to be so dramatic?" Renee shook her head and then she crossed her arms "Alright Corinne, spill now."

Corinne sighed "Do we have to talk about this_ now_?"

"Now would be a good time." Viveca nodded.

Liana grabbed Alexa's elbow and pulled her out the door "Come on. We need to check our flowers."

Once they were gone Corinne took a deep breath and let it out in one big gush "Louis engaged. Well, married now."

"What!?" the other three gasped.

"That's why I wanted to come so bad." She rubbed her forehead "I walked in on the tail end of the marriage proposal."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aramina asked gently.

"I... don't know. I just..." Corinne leaned back into the wall "I was trying _not _to think about it."

"Oh." the three mumbled.

"Well, are we going to find him or let him pay for awhile?" Renee asked angrily.

Corinne raised an eyebrow "We have to find him _and _the twins." she frowned "I can't help but wonder if they're together."

"But how would they be?" Viveca asked "I mean, _who _would associate them together."

Corinne thought for a moment then her eyes widened "Heinrich and Drake."

"Who?" the other three echoed.

"Remember when I first met Liana? The two men that kidnapped me were Heinrich and Drake." she searched her mind for the memory "After their king fell down the cliff, they escaped. They may be back for revenge!"

"That _does _make sense." Renee said slowly "And it _has _only been a year and a half."

"Well," Aramina said "I say we head to Malice's kingdom." then she was quiet for a moment "Do you happen to know where it is?"

Corinne smiled slowly "Yep. I wonder if they still have my boots."

_~*~*~***Trials of Love***~*~*_

"I can't believe we're doing this." Alexa sighed "Heading to a place that may want to kill us."

"I just hope the boys are there." Liana added "What do we do if they're not?"

Corinne grinned "Run?"

"I thought we did that if they _were _there."

"It works in both scenarios."

"Oh, and there's no '_may'_ to this." Renee teased "They _do _want to kill us."

"We're going to need a couple more horses." Corinne added "Because our horses are going to need all the strength they can get."

Viveca sighed "And more sleeping on the ground."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now." Aramina said innocently "I mean it's only been... three years."

"I know. But..."

Viveca was cut off as Alexa suddenly gasped and pointed into the woods "Look! It's their horses!"

Sure enough, standing together not far off the path were Ian and Jeremy's black and white stallions.

Liana slid off the back of Corinne's horse "Treble, Bass, come here boys!"

"Treble and Bass?" Renee repeated "Really?"

Liana shrugged "They love music." when the horses reached her she patted the white one's muzzle and looked up at Corinne "Do you think they could lead us to the boys?"

"It's possible." Corinne answered "And the best shot we've got."

Alexa slid off the back of Viveca's horse and walked over to the black stallion "I'll take Ian's."

"No problem there." Liana responded as she quickly mounted Jeremy's white horse "Which way?"

Corinne frowned "Yeah, I was thinking about that. How to get there from here."

"Oh, right. We were in Marabella when they caught up with us, weren't we?"

"Yup."

"Well, back to plan A." Aramina said "Follow the horses."

Alexa nodded, leaned forward and patted Bass's neck "Go on boy. Find Ian."

The horse snorted the slowly started walking.

Renee sighed as she kicked her horse into a walk "This could take awhile."

_~*~*~***Trials of Love***~*~*_

Louis stumbled to grab his footing as he was shoved into a dark room "Hey! Watch it!"

The soldier chuckled deeply "Enjoy, Your _Highness._" then he slammed the door and left.

"Oh boy." Louis shook his head "I can only imagine the lecture that's going to come out of this."

"Louis?" A familiar accented voice said "Is that you?"

Louis frowned "Jeremy?"

"Bingo."

Slowly Louis eyes began to adjust to the dark and he was able to make out the two others in the room "Wait a minute... there's two of you?"

"Mm-hm." Ian answered "I'm the better half."

"Yeah, sure." Jeremy snorted.

Louis was quiet for a second "Um... Jeremy. Aren't you supposed to be getting married?"

"We were." Jeremy nodded "But these goons popped out and grabbed us the night before the wedding." he raked a hand through his hair "I can only imagine what's going through Liana's brain right now... hey wait." he snapped his fingers and turned to face the young king "Corinne was there too! And so were her friends." then he ran his hands down his face "When they find us we are doomed!"

"But they _will _find us." Louis said definitely "I haven't been trapped in a place where Corinne _couldn't _find me yet."

Ian shook his head "I'm afraid that's what they're counting on." he walked over to join his brother and the king "This is all a set up for revenge on, as they put it, the twin musketeers."

Louis frowned "The Twin Musketeers? Malice is the only man who would call them that and he's dead."

"But his son isn't." Jeremy added "If the girls find us they'll be walking straight into a trap."

"But on the bright side." Ian said "It's _one _army against _six_ angry women. We've still got a chance."

Jeremy and Louis looked at each other "Oh, completely." but they didn't sound convinced.

**(Sorry it's been so long since this was updated, but I was stuck. Not to mention EVERYTHING that is going on right now. But hey, here's an update! Laterz!)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's stop here for the night." Corinne said, pulling her horse to a stop "Set camp before it gets dark."

"How far do you think we are from Malice's kingdom?" Liana asked as she dismounted.

"I don't know." Corinne answered honestly "We'd already been traveling several days when they captured us, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Liana shrugged "First time I'd ever been in a dungeon."

"Hm... probably was the tenth or eleventh for Corinne." Renee teased slightly "Right?"

"Somewhere around there." Corinne chuckled "Come with me to get some firewood, Renee. Aramina, Viveca, find a clearing to set up in."

"Okee." Aramina nodded "Surely there's one nearby."

"Surely there's a town." Viveca groaned "I _hate _sleeping on the ground."

"Do you think we'll find them?" Alexa asked, watching as the musketeers dispersed "I mean, what are the odds of finding those three together?"

"I think very high." Liana answered "Don't worry. We'll find the boys and _finally _get married." she glanced around "And figure out _why _Louis got married when he was _obviously _in love with Corinne. Things just don't add up."

"Are you sure he was in love with her?" Alexa asked quietly "I mean, could it have been a mistake?"

"No. I saw them together." Liana shook her head "I heard him tell her that he'd worked hard to win her heart. I saw him kiss her. I saw the ring." she shook her head again "The inscription on that ring she's wearing says 'My Musketeer, My Queen, My Love'. Why would it say that if he _didn't _love her. Something is just... messed up. I just can't figure out what. She saw the proposal. She actually heard the words 'Marry Me' and he was happy. I just don't... understand."

"Well, I'm exhausted." Alexa yawned "And hungry. Let's help look for a clearing."

_**~*~*~*Trials of Love*~*~*~**_

"Someone should keep watch." Renee said "Corinne, you want the first watch?"

"Sure." Corinne nodded "I'm not tired anyways."

"Okay. Let's all get some sleep."

Corinne pushed herself to her feet and walked over to a tree that was at the edge of the clearing and sat back down.

Fifteen minutes later it seemed everyone had dozed off.

Corinne sighed as she pulled the ring off her finger and looked at it "I wish I knew if I did something wrong." she whispered into the air.

"What could you have done wrong?" Liana asked, causing the other girl to jump as she sat down beside her, laying a guitar out on the grass.

"I don't know." Corinne shrugged, returning the ring to her finger "Been too stubborn? Too outspoken?"

"I think that's what he loved most about you." Liana said gently "Maybe he'll be able to clear everything up."

"What's there to clear up?" the musketeer asked a bit too sharply "He fell in love with someone else. That's all there is to it."

"I don't think so."

"Then your the optimistic side of me that isn't feeling very jovial."

Liana raised an eyebrow "You're friends were right. You get angry when you're trying not to let something bother you."

"I'm not. I'm over it." Corinne retorted "He means... nothing to me anymore."

"Yeah-huh. Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

Liana pointed to Corinne's hand "Take off the ring and throw it into the woods."

Corinne opened her mouth to retort but closed it right back. She looked down at her hand and let out a long breath of air "I can't." she looked over at her sister with a slight smile "And you know it." she pushed a piece of hair from her face

Liana placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder "I just want to know if you'll be okay."

"I'll be okay." Corinne answered "It'll take awhile, but I'll be fine." she picked up the guitar and started strumming it while she looked up at the stars. A moment later a sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head slightly "I just wish I knew..." she let out an aggravated breath of air "I don't understand what happened. I just... am repeating myself. Again."

Liana opened her mouth to say something but Corinne cut her off,

"How could I have misunderstood _everything?_" Corinne mumbled as she got to her feet and started pacing "I've heard him argue with his advisers about it. And I think I'm the only 'stubborn girl musketeer' they would be talking about. They told him it was a bad idea and he said that there was nothing they could do to change his mind." she shook her head and spun around to face Liana who was also standing "So what _did _make him change his mind? He was too happy for that proposal to have been forced."

"Corinne!" Liana cried "Slow down. Listen to me..."

"For what?" Corinne snapped "Like you have any idea what's going on."

Liana crossed her arms "Now just a second, Corinne D'artagnon. As a reminder I was _supposed _to get married yesterday but my Fiance possibly got captured by a kingdom wanting revenge for the death of their king! I don't know if he's alive, or hurt or what. So don't even go there."

Corinne stared at her for a long moment then let out a long sigh "Sorry. I..."

Liana chuckled "Don't worry about it. I'm not really mad. I just felt like blowing up at you like you've been doing for most of this trip."

Corinne rubbed her forehead "Oi. Have I been _that _bad?"

"No. Not by a long shot." Liana tilted her head to the side and smiled "I know we're in two different situations, but I think the feeling's the same."

Corinne smiled slightly "How is it you always know what I'm feeling?"

Liana laughed "We share the same birthday. We share the same mother and father... and sometimes I think the same heart. We're Twins. How could I _not _know what you're feeling?"

Corinne chuckled softly and was about to respond but was cut off by an echo of:

"Twins?"

The two girls spun around to see Aramina, Viveca, Renee and Alexa all staring at them dumbstruck,

"Oops." Liana whispered "I forgot to make sure we didn't have any listening ears before I said that."

Corinne rubbed her forehead "And now for the _second _conversation I wasn't looking forward to having yet."

"Wait wait wait." Renee said slowly "Twins? As in literally? But that's not possible!"

"Or is it?" Viveca added "I mean you two are _almost _identical. Almost."

"So... are you twins for real?" Alexa asked.

Liana and Corinne looked at each other then back at their friends "Yes,"

"But how?" Aramina asked "There's nearly two thousand miles between you!"

Corinne shrugged "Who's to know." then she smiled slightly "But we found each other right when I needed her the most."

Renee frowned "How do you _know _you _are _twins?"

Liana quickly told them the story about the dreams and then Treville's slip and so forth.

Renee gave them a tight smile "Yeah. That pretty much confirms it. Whoa."

"And we didn't tell mom because... well..." Corinne tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "I don't know how."

"Well at least you two being so similar isn't so creepy anymore." Aramina said "Now we just have to figure out how to get to Malice's kingdom... without us being recognized."

"I've been thinking about that." Corinne said "The guards will be suspicious of any set of twins walking into the town, so... Viveca. You got your makeover kit?"

Viveca rolled her eyes "What kind of question is that?"

"Good. We're going to need it."

**(Sorry for the short chapter and for taking FOREVER to update. And as a fair warning, this story may turn out to be SUPER short so... yeah. What can you do when ideas run and hide? Thanks for all the patience guyz!**

**Laterz!)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we ready?" Corinne asked, looking at the gate to the kingdom.

"We had more than fifteen minutes to prepare!" Renee responded "Yeah we're ready!"

After four days of traveling, the girls had reached their destination.

"How do I look?" Liana whispered, pushing some loose strands of her dark red wig over her shoulder.

"Perfect." Corinne chuckled.

A few towns back, they had swung through a store and Viveca had grabbed everything she'd need to disguise them, including two wigs for Corinne and Liana so they _didn't _look like twins.

The other's were disguised mainly being hair and makeup.

"Don't forget. We're traveling musicians who wish to entertain the king." Corinne said, then she pointed at Aramina "Get us in the castle."

Aramina fluttered her eyelashes "No problem."

The six girls then led their horses into the kingdom. Guards were standing everywhere, some riding through the streets.

"I don't know why but I think they're expecting us." Viveca whispered.

Corinne just smiled.  
"Excuse me, Ladies." a guard said, causing them to stop dead in their tracks "May I be of assistance?"

Aramina smiled "Yes you may! Oh my, you have good timing. You _must _be the captain."

The guard cleared his throat and straightened his jacket "Well, no ma'am. I'm not. How may I help?"

Corinne glanced over at Liana who raised an eyebrow and smiled. They were thinking the same thing: Men and their egos.

"We're traveling musicians!" Aramina said exuberantly "We've traveled all across the land performing in palaces and squares! We wish to do the same for your king!"

The guard shook his head "I'm afraid you cannot go to the castle without a personal invitation."

"Oh." Aramina sighed "I understand." then she blinked a couple of times and looked up at him "Will _you _invite me..." she glanced at the badge on his jacket "Mitchel." then she fluttered her eyelashes, latching herself onto his arm.

He cleared his throat again "Well... I suppose I could think of something."

"Oh, Mitchie! That would be wonderful!"

Corinne rolled her eyes. Aramina was overdoing it... just a little. But if it got them into the castle...

"This way ladies." the guard said "The castle is right this way."

"Oh Mitchie you're wonderful!" Renee mimicked quietly.

The others laughed softly and followed.

~*~*~*Trials of Love*~*~*~

Jeremy plopped down on the floor of the cell "Are we _ever _going to get out of here?"

"Just be patient." Louis told him "Corinne and her friends _always _show up."

"But do we want them to?" Ian responded "I mean, two runaway grooms and a proposing-to-another-woman king? Do we honestly _want _them to show up?" he was quiet for a moment "Oh yeah, and this is a trap in the first place. So... Do we WANT them to show up!?"

Louis just raked a hand through his hair "I don't care what it takes for me to see Corinne and explain everything. I just hope she listens."

"You and me both." Jeremy sighed "I'm not too worried about Ian. Alexa's all love and no hate."

"Yeah right!" Ian exclaimed "I've seen her mad! And It's not pretty!"

The three stared at each other then burst out laughing.

A moment later Jeremy jumped to his feet "Sh! Listen!"

The others fell quiet and it wasn't long til they heard the soft sound of music and singing drifting down through the floor.

~*~*~*Trials of Love*~*~*~

Corinne smiled at her friends as they sang one of Renee's songs.

'Mitchie' had gotten them an audience with the king, Jacob Malice. Thankfully, his wife, Amanda had wanted to hear the group perform so they were given permission.

Now Corinne was going over plans in her mind to figure out where the boys were... if they were even here.

As they came to the end of their third song the queen clapped and stood to her feet "Wonderful! You harmonize so beautifully!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The six girls echoed.

"I am having a dinner tomorrow night, you _must _come and perform for my guests!"

"It will be our honor." Renee nodded "Thank you. "

"Well it's pretty late." Viveca said "We should go. We've had a long trip."

"Of course." Queen Amanda nodded "Please be back here for dinner."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Corinne curtsied, then she turned to Renee "Hildeguard, where did you arrange for us to stay?"

Renee's eyebrows lurched at the name "I didn't, _Gertrude_. That wasn't my job."

That time it was Corinne's eyebrows that went up and she sent her friend a 'really?' look. Renee just shrugged.

"I thought _Deolinda_ got us a place." Aramina said, motioning to Viveca.

Viveca gasped "No, _Ignacia_, that's always been _Jacosa's_ job." she pointed back to Alexa.

"Guys!" Liana broke in before the, literal name calling, got any further "We'll just have to find something."

"Why don't you just stay here in the castle?" the queen spoke up "Since you'll be performing anyways. Is that alright, Jacob?"

"Yes, sure. Whatever." The king nodded "I have other things to attend to. Like the arrival of those musketeers." with that he stood up and walked away.

Queen Amanda shook her head and also stood "I will take you to the rooms." she stopped and looked at each of them "Hildeguard, Gertrude, Deolinda, Ignacia, Jacosa..." then she turned to Liana "I didn't catch your name."

Liana smiled and glanced at her friends "Lia."

"Lia? Oh, well. Come with me." she led them from the room and down a hall "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes!" All six said in unison.

"Oh, then follow me."

"_Perfect." _Corinne thought as she followed the queen.

The tour started at the top of the castle and slowly worked down. Corinne made slight mental notes to any place where they could hide someone.

"And those are the dungeons." Queen Amanda said, pointing down a long dark staircase.

"Creepy." Alexa shivered "Do you have any prisoners?"

"Every castle does. But our newest ones are three young men."

"Let me guess, thieves?" Renee asked with a grin.

"Um, no. Two are musicians. Twins. And the other is a king."

Corinne raised her eyebrows and glanced at her friends. Bingo.

"Well, come along and I'll show you to your rooms now."

~*~*~*Trials of Love*~*~*~

Everything was quiet. Not a sound from anything. Not a soul moved... until the clock stuck one o' clock in the morning.

"Let's go." Corinne whispered, getting to her feet.

"I can't believe we were right." Renee said "All three are here."

"Well, I suppose I won't have to give Jeremy a download then, huh?" Liana chuckled quietly.

Corinne just shook her head and eased the bedroom door open.

The six girls snuck silently down the halls til they reached the dungeon's stairway.

Corinne motioned to Renee to go first and deal with the guards, the girl nodded and led the way down into the dark, damp dungeons.

It didn't take Renee long to knock the two guards out with her slingshot and the six quickly began the search for the missing boys.

"Hey guys!" Viveca whispered a few moments later "I found them! They're behind this door! Only the king has a key to this room."

"Step back." Corinne warned. The other girl quickly obeyed right before Corinne delivered a hard karate kick into the thick piece of oak. The door flew off of it's hinges and into the room.

Jeremy and Louis ducked, but Ian ended up pinned under the large door.

"Jeremy!" Liana whispered.

The boy's face lit up "Liana!" he ran to her and hugged her tightly "I was starting to think I'd never see you again! And I missed the wedding. I am so sorry! I..."

"It's okay, Jeremy." she interrupted with a laugh "I understand."

"Ian!" Alexa gasped, quickly running over to help remove the door from over her fiancee "Are you alright!?"

"Are you kidding?" Ian said as he scrambled to his feet "_You're _here! I'm perfect!" then he grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Aw!" Aramina smiled happily.

Renee rolled her eyes "Yes, how sweet. Now let's go!"

"Where's Corinne?" Louis asked anxiously "I _have _to talk to her... right now!"

"It'll have to wait." Viveca responded with a glare "First we have to get out here, return you to Paris, get Liana and Alexa married and _then _you _might _can talk to her."

"I need to talk to her NOW!" Louis insisted "It's important and..."

"Guys!" Corinne suddenly appeared in to door "Tea time's over. There's some more guards on the way down!"

"Corinne!" Louis instantly ran to her "Look, I need to explain..."

"Later, Yout Highness, we need to get out of here."

The young king blinked in shock "Your Highness? Corinne..."

"Go!" she grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the cell then waved to the others "Come on... and it's too late."

Five guards came walking down right then, and when they saw the entourage of escapees, they froze.

"Hey you! Halt!" One of then finally shouted "WE HAVE ESCAPING PRISONERS!"

"Run!" Renee shouted, pointing towards another exit. But they'd barely taken two steps before Queen Amanda stepped into view.

"Hello girls." She said with a slight smile.

"Your... Majesty!" Alexa said slowly "We can explain..."

"There's no need." the queen interrupted as she walked towards the small group "Even though Jacob didn't, I knew who you were the moment I saw you... and I knew what you were after."

**(I don't believe it! An update! Sorry for making you wait sooooo long!**

**Louis: **tell me about it! You like NEVER write on this story!

**Me: **Hey, it's called writer's block, buddy. _Or _when you and all you other go on strike on me!

**Corinne: **Well, you can't blame us for wanting a break. You are kinda harsh.

**Me: ***you don't know the half*

**Both: **What!?

**Me: **Nothing! That's another story... another fanfiction

**Louis: ***sigh* so when do I finally get to explain?

**Corinne: **Explain _what? _What's there to explain?

**Louis: **That I am NOT...

**Me: G**uys! Save it for the story, please. Now go. Corinne you go left, Louis you go right. No talking til next time. Kay? Kay.

**Both: **whatever

**Anyhoo... Thank for all the favs, follows and reivews guyz!**

**Laterz!)**


	8. Chapter 8

The whole group fell quiet... too quiet.

Queen Amanda looked back at her guards "Leave."

"But Your Majesty!"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Immediately all the guards fled from the room and Amanda walked over to the small group.

"Mind if I ask _why_ you came all this way to save these three?"

Liana shrugged and looped her arm through Jeremy's "We were supposed to get married the day after they were kidnapped."

"So were we." Alexa added, grabbing Ian's arm.

Ian smiled "I prefer the term 'captured'."

"Oh, I see." Amanda nodded slightly "And what of King Louis here?"

Corinne crossed her arms "We're his musketeers. It's our job."

Louis stared at her. She really _was _upset!

"Oh?" The queen moved to stand in front of the blond "From what I've heard from Jacob is that you and him were very close which is the whole reason he kidnapped him: To get revenge on you."

Corinne frowned "I am his _bodyguard_." then her scowl deepened "Mind if I ask what your point is?"

Amanda's face suddenly softened and she smiled "Look. All I've been hearing for the past two years is how much Jacob wants revenge on you and your sister for the death of his father. Payback payback payback that's all I've been hearing." she rolled her eyes "And frankly, I'm sick of it."

One of Corinne's eyebrows rose and a slight smile tugged at her lips as she glanced at her friends then turned back to the queen "And?"

"Jacob has said many times that he's only got _one _shot at this. If it fails then he's done." she shrugged "I don't really hold much for revenge, especially since it was his father's fault in the first place. But anyways, I'm going to let you go."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"But... I can only give you a thirty second head start. The guards will think it's strange if I don't scream for help. But that should be enough time for you to get at least to the courtyard where it'll be more open to fight. Okay?"

"Okay." Corinne nodded and smiled "Thank you. Is that why you gave us a tour so willingly?"

"Mm-hm. Now go."

With one last smile, the group turned and ran out of the dungeons.

"Well that was unexpected." Liana chuckled.

Renee snorted "Tell me about it."

Louis ran to catch up with Corinne who was leading the way out "Corinne! We need to talk."

"Not now, Your Highness." she growled.

"But it's..."

just then an ear piercing scream rang through the halls followed by several shouts of alarm.

Viveca cringed "Wow! Aramina, are you and her related?"

Aramina giggled "She waited forty-five seconds."

The small group burst out into the courtyard and made a b-line for the gate, but they only made it a few feet before two men stepped into their path.

"Oh look." Heinrich growled "It's the twins."

Corinne and Liana looked at each other then placed their hands on their hips "Oh look," they said in unison "It's Heinrich and Drake."

Drake raised his fingers to his lips and let out a long whistle which was answered by more men charging into the area.

"Just try and get to the exit." Corinne said as she pulled out her sword.

"Got it." all the others responded.

"Get them!" Drake shouted.

"Corinne." Louis said desperately "I need to explain about what you saw in the throne room."

"Now _isn't _the time." she snapped as her sword met another one and a moment later she wrenched it from the man's hands and handed it to Louis "Just help."

"But it's not what you think!" he said quickly as he met an oncoming soldier.

"Oh, I think it's exactly what I think." she responded, kicking one man away and turning to block another "Queen Janette is _very _worried about you."

"I have no doubt but..."

"Louis! Look out!"

He spun around in just enough time to block a blow from Drake "Do you mind?" he frowned "Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?"

Corinne rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that came to her face _"Why does he have to be so cute?"_

Renee suddenly bumped into Corinne's back "How about doing us a favor and whistling?"

Corinne's eyes suddenly lit up "Oh yeah. I forgot." then she whistled.

There were several loud whinnies followed by kicks and splintering wood and a moment later the six horses came running into the area. Soldiers scattered to avoid being run over.

"Jeremy, grab Louis!" Corinne called as she watched the horse come closer.

"Why can't I get Liana?" Jeremy responded.

Corinne slipped her foot into the stirrup as Wind Dancer ran by and in one move was in the saddle then she pulled Liana up behind her "Because she's with me."

"Let's move!" Viveca shouted as she got on her own mount.

"Stop them, stop them, stop them!" Drake shouted til his face was purple.

Heinrich grabbed a bow and arrow from one man and aimed it at the escapes. With a grin, he let the arrow fly.

Renee spun around and grabbed the shaft of the weapon right before it hit her horse "Hey! Don't shoot the animals!"

the soldiers just stared, and a few moments later they were gone.

Heinrich ran a hand over his head "King Jacob is going to kill us!"

~*~*~*Trials of Love*~*~*~

"Well that was fun." Alexa commented as they pulled their horses to a stop "Scary too."

Aramina smoothed her hair back "Ah, the adrenaline of fighting a battle."

Corinne chuckled and slid out of her saddle "Paris isn't too far from here. We should be there in a day or two."

"Hey, what do you say we get married in Paris?" Jeremy suddenly asked "The City of Love is a lot closer than home and we've waited long enough."

"I don't see why not!" Alexa grinned "It's be magical!"

"Yes it would!" Aramina sighed "I dream about getting married in Paris one day."

The other three musketeers looked over at her "You _live _in Paris."

"Well, yeah. So I just have to get married! Doi!"

Louis jumped off of Jeremy's horse and hurried over to Corinne "Can we talk _now?_"

She turned to face him "What's there to talk about?"

"What you... saw in the throne room."

"Louis, it's no big deal. I'm glad you... found someone that makes you happy." she turned and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Corinne! Wait a moment, it's not what you think!"

"How can it not be?" she responded "Louis, I know what happened and it's fine."

"No, it's not. I..."

"We just need to get you back to Paris so Queen Janette can stop worrying."  
"Corinne listen to yourself! Queen _Janette_."

"Treville told us." she responded "And it's no big deal. Everything's fine. You're safe, now we just need to get you back home so everything can return to normal."  
"Corinne..."

"You go on with you _new _life and we can return to out normal ones."

"Corinne..."

"We need to go."

"Corinne would you just..."

"Now."

"Corinne..."

She squeezed her eyes closed and let out a half aggravated breath "No."

"Corinne, let me..."

She spun around to face him, her eyes flashing "Louis, it doesn't matter! You married. I don't care, It's fine. It's perfect. Everything is..."

Louis rolled his eyes, grabbed Corinne's shoulders and kissed her, bringing her pitiful speech an abrupt end.

The others stared in shock at the scene.

A moment later the kiss ended.

Corinne just stared at him then she blink a few times "Okay, I'm confused."

"Finally!" Louis sighed, not releasing her shoulders or moving away "Corinne, look. Janette is _not _my wife. She's my cousin... and you know that."

"How on earth would I... oh wait. I _do _know that."

"Mm-hm."

"But Louis, I saw you propose to her."

"No, you didn't." he ran a hand through his hair "There was never a proposal in that. You walked in on the tail end of me telling her that I... was going to propose to you."

Her eyes widened "What!?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and popped the lid open "This isn't the time, the place or _how _I'd planned on doing this, but..." her eyes widened as he lowered himself down to one knee "I love you, Corinne D'artagnon. I have for a long time. Ever since you saved me from that crazy balloon. I should have asked you this a _long _time ago. Will you marry me?"

Corinne stared at him. How long had she been wanting... and waiting, to hear those words? She'd just convinced herself she never would and yet... she was "Are you sure?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

He nodded "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

A soft laugh escaped her throat and she nodded "Then... yes. Definitely yes!" then her arms flew around his neck and he pulled her close as the others started cheering.

"Finally!" the three musketeers laughed.

"We can go home now." he said as he released her.

Corinne nodded and turned to face the others "And... I think it's time Mama met her other daughter."

~*~*~*Trials of Love*~*~*~

Marie sat the pail of milk off to the side as she stood from her stool and dusted off her hands.

"Mama?" Corinne stepped into the barn and smiled.

"Corinne!" Marie ran over to her and hugged her "We have _got _to stop making these visits so long!"

"I agree." Corinne chuckled then she pulled away and glanced outside "There's someone I want you to meet."

Marie's eyes widened as Liana stepped into the barn. Her hands raised to her chest as she stared at her "Cayenne?"

Liana smiled "I think so."

Very slowly, Marie walked over to her long lost daughter and gently reached out and touched the side of her face "I don't believe it. It really is you!" then she grabbed her into a hug as tears began to stream down her face.

Corinne smiled as she watched the reunion between her mother and her sister.

"How?" Marie asked a moment later "How is this possible? You died."

"Not quite." Liana smiled "I was found, put in an orphanage, adopted, abandoned and then readopted."

"All this time." she took a step back and looked over the whole length of her "I don't believe it!" then she hugged her again.

Corinne stepped up to them and smiled "Well, shall we all head for Paris? Liana... has a wedding to get to."

Marie's eyes widened "Oh! Then, yes I'm coming! Liana, you said? Just give me a minute!" then she hurried off.

Liana chuckled then gave her sister a quick hug "I've dreamt about this moment for a long time."

Corinne nodded slightly "It should have been sooner."

~*~*~*Trials of Love*~*~*~

"You may now kiss the bride." Louis announced.

"Finally!" Ian whooped right before she swept Alexa off her feet and kissed her.

Jeremy just chuckled and obliged.

Aramina wiped a tear from her face "So precious."

Marie clapped her hands and grinned as she stepped up to the two couples "You two had better take care of them."

"We will." Jeremy said, the same time Ian said "We'll try."

Marie gave Alexa a hug "If you ever need a mother, I'll be here."

"Thank you, Mrs. D'artagnon." she smiled.

The wedding had been small and simple with only the four musketeers and Marie there as an audience.

Corinne grinned and ran over to where Alexa and Liana's guitars were sitting and picked on up "Shall we?"

Liana nodded "Why not?"

Corinne started strumming her guitar as Liana picked up the other one.

_**I never knew I lost you till I found you**_

_**and I never guessed how close you were to me**_

_**and now I wanna throw my arms around you**_

_**tell a thousand tales that will astound you**_

_**everything about you tells me this was meant to be**_

_**can't you see?**_

Liana started strumming along as she joined in singing.

_**I'm on your side, let's take this ride**_

_**and together we're facing the world **_

_**doing things nobody's done before**_

_**and the great divide, doesn't seem so wide**_

_**anymore**_

Renee picked up her violin and started playing as Ian swung Alexa into a dance and Jeremy grabbed Marie.

Liana - _**I can't recall what life was like without you**_

_**now it feels as though we've never been apart**_

_**tell me every time I think about you**_

_**anything you say I'll never doubt you**_

Both - _**we're meant to be together I can feel it in my heart **_

_**it's just the start **_

Aramina ran over to Louis and grinned "Wanna dance?"

Louis shrugged "Since Corinne is busy."

"Yay!" the redhead dragged him out to the floor.

Viveca laughed "Poor soul."

Liana (Corinne) -_**And i**_**f****_ you'll be there beside me when I falter (be there beside me)_**

_**Through whatever comes I know we'll take it all in stride (take it all in stride)**_

Both - _**I'm on your side**_

_**This great divide, doesn't seem so wide**_

Corinne (Liana) -_**I'm on your side (on your side) let's take this ride (take this ride)**_

_**and together we're facing the world **_

_**doing things nobody's done before (never done before)**_

_**and the great divide (and the great divide) doesn't seem so wide**_

_**anymore**_

Liana laughed, reached over and hugged her twin "Best... Day... Ever!"

Corinne chuckled "Well... until my wedding."

they then laughed together and rejoined the others.

THE END

**(Whoo! It's done! sorry if the ending was a bit lame :(  
Anyhoo... thanks for all the support on this story guyz! See you in the next one!**

**Laterz!)**


End file.
